Jared, is that you?
by CarleyLaw24601
Summary: One week after her first try, Mina Grimm tried to get into the Fae Plane castle to look for clues about her missing father.


Teague rolled his eyes at the news the manservant had brought him. The weakling Mina Grimm had not only somehow found her way back to the Fae Plane, but also had the nerve to try sneak into his castle again without any fear of getting caught.

"Bring her from the dungeons to me." Teague said with a sigh.

The manservant bowed and walked out of the huge wooden doors of Teague's living quarters.

Teague walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. Resting his elbows on his knees, he massaged his temples and looked down at the marble design on his floor. Despite what the Fae seem to think, Teague was not a mindless killer, in fact Teague believed in spilling as little blood as he could spare. People seemed to think he was a monster.

As Teague sat in silence thoughts somehow wandered to the Grimm girl, Mina. He had to admit, annoying as it was, she was brave for trying to infiltrate his castle again and only one week after her first try. Teague felt that she was one of the most cunning Grimm's to face the curse; she had gotten to the Fae Plane. Not many Grimm's had gotten that far.

Teague also realized he might feel something else for Mina, love.

A knock at the door made Teague stand up and push the absurd thought of loving Mina Grimm away.

"Enter." He said.

The door opened and the manservant entered with Mina and a castle guard, who was holding a rope that was tied to the girl's hands, she also was gagged. For a moment this made Teague mad, but the moment passed.

"Leave us" Teague said without emotion.

"But, your majesty, I must insist that-" The guard started.

"Are you suggesting that this pathetic human could overpower _me_?" Teague spat.

"Of course not, I was onl-"

"Then leave!" Teague said getting impatient.

The guard hastily bowed and left without another word, followed by the manservant, leaving Mina Grimm standing alone.

She looked up at him and Teague tried to guess what she was feeling for him. Hatred? Loathing? Disgust? Certainly not love.

"Why have you come here?" Teague asked. "You couldn't have possibly hoped to defeat me."

Mina rolled her eyes and looked down at the gag around her mouth and shook her head up and down as if pointing to it.

With a small laugh Teague walked over to the wall where he had Knives, daggers, and swords hanging from a rack. He selected a small dagger that had many red gems on the handle. Turing to Mina he saw her eyes grow bigger, but she showed no other signs of fear.

Mina stood still as Teague walked behind her to cut the rope free from her hands. As he gripped the rope to cut her free, he felt her muscles tighten. Teague guessed that as soon as she was free she would make a go for the dagger and then try to escape. So Teague first untied the gag around her mouth, cut her bond hands free and then quickly pressed the dagger to her back.

"Don't try anything you will regret." Teague said and heard her breathing grew deeper. "now, let's try this again. Why are you here?"

"Well, this is a rescue mission." She heaved.

"For _Jared_?" Teague laughed. "Mina my dear, Jared does not exist anymore. He never was meant to exist! The boy, Jared, that you knew is no more."

"I'm not here for Jared, not today. I'm here to find my father." She said defiantly.

"What?" Teague said in shock and stumbled back from the news. "The Grimm before you died. Surely you know that?"

But Teague never got an answer, Mina had used Teague mistake for her benefit and in an instant she turned around and knocked the dagger from his hands, but Teague quickly regained his bearings and grabbed both of her wrists.

For a few short moments they wrestled and when Mina realized that she would lose she went to plan b, which was falling to the ground in hopes that her hands would slip through Teague's, but to her dismay when she fell Teague didn't let go and he fell on top of the small girl.

Mina winced and stretched out in pain, but Teague didn't move off her. Instead he turned to face her and then pinned her hands to the floor, but before Teague could say anything, he heard someone shout out mina's name.

He tried to look to see who it was, but he found that he couldn't move his head. Teague felt strange and he realized he no longer control his body.

"Mina! Are you okay?" Teague unwillingly said and then he understood what was happening. Jared was part of him and somehow he had taken over control.

Teague felt himself get off the Grimm girl and kneel next to her.

"Jared is that you?" Mina said and picked herself up into a sitting position.

"Yes, Mina it's me." Teague said as he embraced Mina in a hug and she started sobbing.

"I thought you were died." She cried.

Suddenly Teague regained control, but he didn't immediately push the girl off. For a moment he was glad to have her so close, even though she was soaking his shirt with tears and her hair was in his face.

What was he doing? Teague came to his senses and pushed Mina to the ground. She looked up at him in horror as he stood and called for the guards outside the door.

"Take her back to the dungeons." Teague said as two guards entered and picked up the sobbing girl, who didn't put up a fight.

"Jared please come back." Mina said with so much plan in her eyes, Teague had to look away.

It was then, when a single tear run down Teague's cheek, that he realized he loved her.


End file.
